Bicho Raro
by May Traumend
Summary: Ella siempre había dicho que Lily y Severus erran unos bichos raros. Nunca admitiría que ella también hubiera querido serlo... si así hubiera conseguido gustarle a Severus, el niño raro de la calle de la Hilandera.


**Hola a todas. Os traigo una historia a la que me habían invitado a participar por un reto, en "La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Espero que lo disfrutéis. Os dejo una copia literal de la descripción del Reto aquí: **

Debéis escribir un fic de **no más de 10.000 palabras sobre una pareja compuesta por un mago o bruja y un/a muggle.****Podéis usar parejas canon** (Tobias Snape y Eileen Prince, Robert McGonagall y Isobel Ross, Tom Ryddle y Merope Gaunt, Bob Hitchens y Isla Black, Minerva McGonagall y Dougal McGregor, Cho Chang y muggle desconocido, etc) **o un personaje canon y un OC**. Es obligatorio que uno de los componentes sea un personaje canon.El **plazo** para entregar las historias es **desde el 19-08-2012 hasta el 30-09-2012**, hasta las 00:00 hora española.El rating es libre y es **obligatorio poner Romance en el género**.Es **obligatorio** que el fic contenga el típico **disclaimer** **y el siguiente aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.Cada participante puede participar con **un máximo de dos fics**, pero no podrá elegir personaje/es hasta que haya entregado el primer fic.**Para apuntarse**, solo debe **postear** abajo **eligiendo a un personaje o pareja**. Se puede repetir personajes, cada historia será diferente.

* * *

No entendía por qué seguía haciendo aquella estupidez. Siempre se escondía detrás del seto de la casa de los Snape para espiarlos, él y ella, los dos raritos, ¿Qué tenía de especial Lily ara que la hubiera convertido a ella en bruja y a sí misma no? Después de todo, las dos se parecían mucho, excepto por el cabello pelirrojo que lucía su hermana. Demasiado campesino, eso era lo que pensaba Petunia Dursley, con 13 años, cuando el chico de la casa de enfrente y su hermana transformaban ranas del estanque del parque en confeti, y luego reían sin cesar.

Aquella mañana, como todas las demás, Petunia se había sentido desplazada por su propia hermana, ¿a cambio de qué? De disfrutar de la triste e insulsa compañía del hijo de los Snape, ese Severus, cuyo nombre parecía decirlo todo de su personalidad. Hacía ya tiempo que Petunia se había fijado en que él era diferente. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero siempre había estado a punto de llamar a la casa de los Snape una mañana e invitarle a un helado, con la consecuencia de que tal vez le enseñara a ella a hacer… lo que fuera que el hiciese.

Y entonces, conoció a Lily, y la hizo su amiga y su "aprendiza". Y ella se quedó sola.

Entonces vio como Severus, con su pálida mano, rozaba las pequeñas pecas de la nariz de su hermana, sonriendo como un bobo, esa sonrisa que tanto analizaba Petunia desde detrás del seto, y volvió a sentir ese ardor en el estómago, que se intentaba convencer a sí misma de que era por su deseo de ser bruja, y no por nada más relacionado con ese tonto de Severus.

¿era solo eso? ¡Pues vaya!

Al día siguiente, mientras su hermana y su amigo jugaban, apareció Petunia, con pecas pintadas con el lápiz de labios de su madre por su puntiaguda nariz y sus pronunciados pómulos, con una sonrisita de suficiencia infantil en sus labios y los ojos brillantes de emoción poco contenida.

-Petunia, ¿Qué llevas puesto en la cara? –Le preguntó su hermana, dejando de jugar con la arena, que se arremolinaba en el suelo haciendo formas como perritos, nubes o una casa, por arte de magia-.

-Nada, llevo la cara como siempre –contestó, estiradamente-. ¿Qué tal estas, Severus?

-Pues… aburrido de seguir hablando contigo. Yo no hablo con muggles. Vámonos, Lily –le dijo, agarrándola de la mano. Una punzada en el pecho, rabiosa y fuerte, se pudo casi oír en el interior de Petunia-.

-¡Severus! –Le regañó ella, soltándose del brazo de su compañero de juegos-. Ella es mi hermana, no le hables así. Nunca –aclaró ella, y trató de agarrarse de su hermana para irse-. Vámonos, Petunia…

-¡No me toques, bicho raro! –Exclamó la chica, soltándose de momento de su hermana menor-.

-Tuney… -dijo la chica, sorprendida. A petunia se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos sin poder evitarlo, y lloró corriendo hasta el jardín de su casa, donde se refugió en el cuarto de las escobas.

Ya habían pasado once años desde que su hermana y el chico de los Snape habían ido al colegio internado, a Hogwarts, o como se llamase. Ella había continuado con su vida, se había mudado a Londres en un pisito de alquiler compartido con otra chica, había estudiado mecanografía y había conocido a su marido, Vernon Dursley, y hacía poco había tenido a su hijo pequeño, gordinflón y adorable, Dudley Dursley. Pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaba ella, en la noche de Halloween, observando con inquietud la casa de los Potter desde detrás de la iglesia. Ella había tenido noticia, a escondidas de su propio marido, que había tenido un sobrino. Petunia nunca se pudo explicar como era que ella no se había casado con Snape, con aquel joven alto y seguro de sí mismo, y había terminado con un chulo fanfarrón como lo era James Potter.

Ella nunca habría dejado a Severus tan solo.

Al ver que no era la única que estaba escondida tras algún edificio cercano o adyacente a las pequeñas casitas de las afueras, se giró bruscamente: Ella era una muggle, y estaba en un pueblo de magos porque el anciano que la rechazó tras mandarle una carta para ir a Hogwarts le había concedido el favor de dejarle ver a su hermana. Le había traído ante ella un chico de cabellos morenos y pálido de piel, muy apuesto y realmente irritante para que le dijera, montado desde su moto voladora, en qué casa vivían los potter. No entendía por qué tenía que decírselo un joven tan ordinario, ni por qué tenía que sufrir agarrada a la cintura de aquel hombre encima de una moto Harley Davison que volaba por los cielos, ni tampoco por qué llevaba bajo el brazo aquella ridícula cesta llena de toallas, biberones y ropa.

Ella solo pudo ver a Severus Snape tras una casa, corriendo, y luego oyó la explosión.

La explosión se había producido en la casa de su hermana, pero la onda expansiva había derribado a Severus al suelo. Ella corrió, gritando y agitando los brazos, dejando caer su cesta de bebé, al encuentro de su antiguo vecino de la infancia.

-Severus, ¡Severus! –exclamó ella. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría superficialmente por su mejilla-. Por Dios, ¡Despierta! Dime que estás bien…

-Hola, Muggle… -dijo el muchacho, ahora con su nariz mas grande que nunca y sus facciones más serias y atormentadas-.

-Hola, mago… -le saludó ella-. Despierta, tienes que ir hacia allá… Lily, ella y James están en peligro, ¡su casa ha explotado!

-Pero tu estás aquí… -le sorprendió diciendo él, mirándola a sus ojos claros y acariciando su cabello, ahora teñido de rubio-. De todas las personas, tú…

-Pensé que te habrías casado con Lily. Pensé que Harry era…

-No lo es. Nunca podría haber sido, porque Potter…

-Severus, yo si hubiera tenido un Harry contigo –le confesó, atropelladamente y presa del pánico por la posible muerte de su hermana, marido y sobrino-. Severus, yo habría tenido una vida contigo, no me importan tus rarezas, yo…

-Tienes un hijo. Dudley Dursley, de la misma edad que Harry –le dijo, levantándose e irguiéndose cuan largo era-. Cuando dejaste de vernos en el parque, cuando no jugaste con nosotros en el estanque ni corriste por la hierba, entonces dejaste de ser una posibilidad.

-¿Yo era…? Dios Santo, Snape, eres odioso, ¡Eres un bicho raro! –se quejó, llorando, y corriendo hacia la casa ahora incendiada de su hermana pequeña-. ¡Eres un maldito bicho raro, nunca me lo dejaste ver! Siempre era la primera, Lily siempre era…

-Es tarde –le dijo, corriendo hacia la casa de los Potter-. Albus Dumbledore te llevará a casa, y te irás a dormir y no recordarás nada hasta que mañana salga en las noticias.

-Pero…

-¡Obedece! –le exclamó.

Ella nunca se percató sobre cuanto tiempo llevaban hablando, o cuando llegó el director para transportarla a casa, y tampoco se percató de como llegó realmente a su cama aquella noche. Ella lo recordaba todo, ella podía ver en sus ojos su casa derruída, a Snape gritando desde la ventana del piso superior, el cuerpo de su hermana, sin vida, en sus brazos…

Y a la mañana siguiente, apareció Harry.

No era un niño muy grande, estaba muy canijo y realmente no se parecía en nada a su hermana, excepto por sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su cabello negro, sin embargo, le recordaba a Severus. Ella nunca conoció a James Potter, nunca había visto su cara, pero sí había visto lo negro y espeso que era el cabello de Severus Snape, había soñado tantas veces con tocarlo y acariciarlo…

Vernon no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella situación. Dudley jugaba con el niño dentro de su parque, pero Petunia los separó: No quería que su hijo fuera contagiado de la magia que ese otro llevaba dentro. Vivió con ellos once años, y luego un periodo corto de tiempo cada verano, hasta que no lo vieron más. Cuando creció no se parecía a él.

Pero Petunia siempre deseó que ese niño mantuviera a Severus Snape en su recuerdo por siempre.


End file.
